Horns
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Fragmento: Ella recordó el mito del nacimiento de Atenea, y con su característico humor pensó en que clase de engendro podía salir de ella, considerando su historia familiar.
1. Prólogo

Se que tengo cuatro de diez capítulos de "Ella", pero no puede evitarlo. Empecé a escribir y todo surgió. Con este nuevo proyecto, que no esta del todo planeado como "Ella", tengo planeado explorar varios temas más allá del erotismo, estará incluido pero voy a tratar de no dejar de lado el factor emocional, especialmente del lado de Raven, me es más sencillo entender lo complicado de las mujeres, soy una y los hombres son un misterio para mi, aunque quizás haya un futuro proyecto para él, pero nada confirmado por ahora.

Así que aquí esta mi creación.

* * *

 **Horns**

.

Prólogo

.

Despertó sintiendo a todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo estar erizados con la piel terriblemente sensible, percibiendo cada una de las fibras de las sabanas. Y ni que decir del repentino calor entre sus piernas. En medio de su estado de éxtasis sensitivo, Raven comenzó a sentirse extraña, aún más, su cabeza se sentía pesada, poco a poco comenzó a percibir un dolor agudo, como si algo tratará de romper su cráneo con el objetivo de salir de su encierro.

Ella recordó el mito del nacimiento de Atenea, y con su característico humor pensó en que clase de engendro podía salir de ella, considerando su historia familiar.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de que de esa forma pudiera aliviar un poco el dolor que la hacia desear acurrucarse hasta que todo pasará.

Este dolor no era normal.

Por su biología, Raven sabía que el dolor causado por factores externos era menor al que sentiría un ser humano normal, pero el provocado por su propio cuerpo, algo como un dolor de estómago o dolor de espalda por no recargarse bien, era mucho, mucho peor que heridas sangrantes. Cómo si su propio cuerpo la torturase. Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero esta vez deseaba que fuera más tarde para poder gritar sin molestar a sus compañeros.

Se mordió los labios, tratando de distraerse, mientras sentía como una pequeña lagrima producto del dolor se le escapaba.

¿Cómo era posible que esto pasará? ¿De un simple sueño a un monumental dolor de cabeza?

Entonces recordó que ese no era un simple sueño, y un pequeño, sutil sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Los sueños no significan nada, no lo hacían. Si pudiera hacerlo lo repetiría una y otra vez, con el objetivo de olvidarlo, pero la verdad es que no podría. Era imposible olvidar la manera en que las manos de él se sentían, cómo tocaba su cuerpo con una maestría envidiable, esos ojos llenos de deseo.

Raven sintió un escalofrío al recordar como en ese sueño se sentía tan real la manera en que él movía sus caderas contra las suyas, como llenaba su interior haciendo que sus piernas se retorcieran mientras le abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, todo mientras él le brindaba un placer que jamás habría imaginado.

Se abrazo a si misma, el dolor de repente había desaparecido. Todo se sentía tan real, como si el sueño dejara rastros en su cuerpo.

Probablemente no le importaría mucho si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: Su amante en sueños no era nada más y nada menos que Chico Bestia.

Dejo salir un suspiro, no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de esa índole, no ocurrían con mucha frecuencia, pero normalmente el sujeto en cuestión no tenía un rostro que ella pudiera recordar, así que no le significaba nada ¿Pero soñar con Chico Bestia? ¿De todos los hombres? Él ni siquiera le gustaba.

Bueno.

Quizás un poco.

Pero ese no era el punto, sus sueños, independientemente de lo que fueran no tenían consecuencias en el medio físico, a diferencia de sus emociones, por lo tanto era totalmente nuevo para Raven esas nuevas e intensas sensaciones. Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, era más mortificante el dolor que cualquier otra cosa.

—Creo que voy a necesitar algo de meditación extra, no creo poder soportar volver a tener un dolor de cabeza así.

Siguió reposando en su cama, respirando lentamente, un ejercicio similar a la meditación, siendo consciente de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, buscando alguna señal de si aún había rastros de sensibilidad o de dolor. No encontró nada.

Se decidió a por fin comenzar su rutina matutina con aproximadamente media hora de retraso. Sintió el frío del suelo gracias a sus pies descalzos, esperando que el día tomará un mejor rumbo.

Y así sería, pero no estaba garantizado que las siguientes semanas lo fueran.

.

.

.

Para aquellos que no sepan el mito del nacimiento de Atenea, los griegos decían que ella había nacido gracias a que Hefesto le dio un hachazo a Zeus en la cabeza, partiendole el cráneo para que de allí saliera Atenea, armada y dando un grito de guerra.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 1

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **MrRayney:** Espero poder llevar este fic a donde quiero y no olvidarme de los detalles.

 **leslaut:** ¡Que bueno que te gustará! Espero que este capítulo compense el tiempo y la longitud del anterior.

 **BeastDark:** Este es un capítulo más largo, ojalá y sea suficiente.

 **Un Fantasma en FF:** He aquí la continuación después de siglos, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y por los cumplidos, por fin llegó la continuación.

 **PamPotterEvans:** Me tarde, pero aquí esta, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

 **Gaby Whitlock:** Lo sé, casi me he tardado un año D: pero es que en serio tengo miedo de regarla, porque quiero que sea más que lemon y enfocarme en los sentimientos de Raven y Gar… y realmente me falta saber como enlazar todo.

Lo sé :c he tardado siglos, y sinceramente me da miedo la cantidad de palabras que escribí porque no se si podré igualarlas, normalmente escribo entre 1500-2000 palabras por capítulo, estas son más de 4 mil, pero no encontraba otra manera de acomodar el capítulo. Espero poder trabajar correctamente, en serio no quiero arruinar este fic :( sin más palabrería, el capítulo:

* * *

 **Horns**

.

Capítulo 1

.

Los dolores de cabeza se volvieron una constante, llegó al punto de que la meditación ni siquiera ayudaba y tuvo que comenzar a tomar medicación porque simplemente llego al punto de quiebre. A Raven nunca le había gustado todo lo relacionado a la medicina moderna, al menos sentía que no iba a aplicar correctamente en ella y prefería que simplemente su organismo acabará con los signos y síntomas de las enfermedades propias de lo humanos. Anteriormente agradecía esa ventaja que le proporcionaba ser hija de quien era, pero que ahora no sirviera le frustraba.

—Debes dejar de hacer esto— escuchó la voz de Cyborg no muy lejos de ella, lo suficiente como para respetar su espacio personal, pero aún así su tono era autoritario, como pocas veces lo hacía. La descubrió hurgando en la enfermería buscando aspirinas por segunda vez, y otra vez iba a reprenderla—, me preocupa esto Raven, deberías de ir con un verdadero doctor.

—No existe alguien que pueda darme un correcto diagnóstico. Un doctor sabe de anatomía y fisiología humana Cyborg, no de una híbrida producto de la unión de una humana y un demonio interdimensional.

— ¿Qué tan diferente puedes ser?— paso su mano por su propia cabeza, ahora temiendo herir a su amiga, casi hermana, con sus palabras—, quiero decir, te ves bastante normal para mi a excepción de tu piel y cabello, tu anatomía no es muy distinta a la de una mujer de veintidós años.

—Tengo cuatro ojos, que no suelas verlos no quiere decir que no estén allí— hizo una pausa mientras apartaba la mirada—. No les he contado muchas cosas, Víctor, no creas que lo sabes todo de mí.

El hombre de piel oscura suspiro cuando escucho su nombre y cerró los ojos, Raven nunca le llamaba por su verdadero nombre a menos de que estuviera a la defensiva, y en ese estado no iba a poder hacer mucho, sobretodo si ella no quería ayuda.

Esa niña siempre creía que tenía todo arreglado… Y el mayor problema era que aunque fuera totalmente consiente del hecho de que no tenía el control, ni siquiera así se dignaba a pedir ayuda.

—Trata de controlarte con las medicinas, no es que desconfíe de ti, pero no quiero que te vuelvas dependiente.

— ¿Crees que no lo se?— Raven miro el frasco donde estaban las aspirinas, ya se había acabado un cuarto de estas, apenas y había pasado una semana desde que empezó a tomarlas. Decidió que por esta vez aguantaría un poco más el dolor—, pero no soy una humana normal, necesitó más para aliviar el dolor.

—Al menos deberías de hacerte un chequeo.

—No va a servir de mucho— guardo el frasco dentro de la vitrina para después ver esta vez directamente a Cyborg, no como antes que simplemente observaba sus acciones gracias al reflejo en el vidrio—. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que cesen estos dolores de cabeza.

— ¿Sabías que por esa clase de pensamientos muchas personas mueren?— y era verdad, aún existían personas que morían por no recibir atención médica, pero volvían siempre a lo mismo: Raven no era normal.

—Siempre hago lo mismo cuando me enfermo, y siempre resulta. Quizás estoy muy débil.

— ¿Hay alguna probabilidad que sea una enfermedad propia de demonios?

—No, aunque los demonios pueden causarlas, estos nunca se enferman. El sistema inmunológico es demasiado fuerte— Cyborg chasqueo los dedos como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta.

—Y tu no eres completamente demonio, podría ser que si haya enfermedades de ese tipo y solo los híbridos las padezcan.

—Quizás, pero de todas formas esto no va a matarme. O al menos eso espero.

—Raven— de nuevo allí estaba ese tono autoritario— sabes que odio cuando te quedas callada, ¿Verdad? Complicas más las cosas de lo que realmente son, y siempre sales mal.

—Solo fue una vez con Trigon, no les ocultaría algo tan grave como eso otra vez.

—Tampoco nos dijiste que había cultos que adoraban a tu padre y tuvimos que ir a detener tu boda forzada; tampoco que algunas zonas consideradas sagradas te debilitaba y el contacto con agua bendita te causa quemaduras graves.

—Ni yo sabía esas dos últimas cosas— dijo despreocupada, era una mentira a medias, lo había sospechado por años pero nunca lo había comprobado hasta que los desafortunados acontecimientos sucedieron—, a excepción de la boda lo demás son pequeñeces.

—Tu salud no es una pequeñez.

—Sobreviviré Víctor.

—Eso dicen todos— se canso de insistir, o más bien se dio cuenta de que Raven definitivamente no sabía que era lo que le pasaba—: Investigaré si existe algún medico para ti, uno confiable.

—Gracias— no iba a encontrar nada, ella misma ya lo había hecho, pero no le quitaba la intención. Quizás las computadoras eran mejores para buscar que sus contactos.

* * *

Aguantar los dolores de cabeza y continuar haciendo el trabajo que le correspondía no era mucho, sobretodo cuando tomaba pastillas, aún así prefería mantenerse en su habitación para evitar que los demás titanes sufrieran de su mal humor debido al dolor que sentía.

—Buenos días—, pero había un límite, no podía permanecer siempre encerrada, mucho menos cuando Nightwing ya se estaba preocupado demasiado por ella y su decisión de permanecer dentro de esas oscuras paredes, así que se tomaba una o dos pastillas de más para aguantar.

—Buenos días Raven— allí estaba él, como todas las mañanas preparando su café, ella sonrió cuando notó que su tetera ya estaba llena de agua y en el fuego, casi seguro que el té ya estaba preparado—, le falta un poco.

—Gracias— tomo la taza que le regalo Chico Bestia hace cuatro años, era pequeña y de color crema, nadie aparte de ella la usaba—, ¿Alguna novedad?

—Jinx y Flash vendrán esta tarde, quizás mañana— estuvo a punto de preguntar que clase de asuntos tenía la liga con los titanes, pero recordó que Wally ya había tomado la identidad del anterior Flash cuando este lamentablemente murió. Le costaba mucho recordar el hecho de que sus compañeros estuvieran "creciendo": Robin ahora era Nightwing, Kid Flash era Flash, Speedy ahora era Arsenal, Aqualad cambió su nombre por Tempest y Chico Bestia era Changeling.

—Y creo que saldré unos días de la ciudad— se veía bastante animado. Raven no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que ya era tiempo de que el se diera un poco de tiempo para sanar esas heridas; su amigo no era consiente de que ella tenía conocimiento de muchos "secretos", no tenía idea de hasta donde llegaba ese lazo que hizo con él hace años debido a el incidente de la máscara de Slade, pero la mujer de cabellos violeta sabía que iría a Gotham a celebrar el cumpleaños de su tutor, Bruce Wayne, con quien por fin se había reconciliado después de años de peleas tontas—. ¿Crees que sea bueno que lleve a Star? Nunca hemos salido de viaje. No juntos— el hombre con antifaz bebió el café bien cargado que acababa de terminar de preparar, estaba más amargo que de costumbre, pero no por eso iba a dejar de tomarlo.

—Creo que es una buena idea. A Star le vendrá bien conocer un nuevo lugar, y a ti no te caería mal llevar a alguien que evite que te metas en problemas.

Él se mantuvo impasible, pero Raven estaba seguro de que su comentario le había resultado gracioso, en Gotham era casi un hecho que acabaría tomando trabajo aún y cuando se suponía que no debía de hacerlo, que Starfire estuviera a su lado evitaba que se involucrara demasiado, porque una vez que empezaba realmente no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

—Ya no soy un niño, Raven.

Y era verdad, a veces Raven incluso olvidaba que ya no era la chica que temía que llegará su cumpleaños, y también a veces llamaba a sus compañeros por sus antiguos alías, no era que tuviera problemas de memoria, era una cuestión de costumbre. Cuando lo hacía Dick se veía algo melancólico, Flash sonreía burlón, Arsenal a veces ni le dirigía la mirada porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado de esa forma, Tempest le aseguraba que no había nada de que preocuparse con una sonrisa coqueta y Changeling… el solía molestarse, aunque hasta la fecha nunca había podido sacarle cual era la razón de esto.

Y como si le hubiera invocado, escuchó una serie de maullidos molestos, era una forma de decirles que tenía hambre pero tenía demasiada pereza como para preparase el desayuno por su cuenta.

—Alguien se cayó de la cama— el pelinegro se agacho para ver al munchkin verde, que le veía ansioso con sus grandes ojos mientras movía suavemente la cola. Volvió a maullar, pero esta vez más suavemente—, me temo que hoy no preparé nada de comer, Changeling. Tendrás que pedirle algo a Raven porque yo me tengo que ir a entrenar, a menos que quieras acompañarme

Ella entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta, como siempre huyendo de Chico Bestia mientras este tenía forma de gato, y vaya que lo entendía, hasta ella pensaba que se veía demasiado adorable. Abajo el gato maulló decepcionado mientras daba media vuelta, y con sus cortas patas se dirigió a Raven, quien se había recargado contra el respaldo del mostrador, no dispuesta a ser moverse de allí.

Mientras Nightwing lavaba su taza preparándose para retirarse, el cambiaformas se poso bajo ella, y comenzó a restregarse contra sus tobillos mientras producía el sonido más lindo que sus cuerdas vocales gatunas le permitían, buscando convencerla de prepararle el desayuno. Se había vuelto todo un manipulador con el tiempo, pero ella no era una de esas niñitas tontas.

—No lo haré Chico Bestia. No tengo nada de hambre— con eso fue suficiente, se apartó de ella y saltó para subir al mostrador a su lado. Allí retomo su forma humana al tiempo que tomaba una manzana del frutero y la llevaba a su boca—, dudo que este limpia.

—No importa— se encogió de hombros, estaba sin camisa, con tan solo la parte inferior de su traje—, tengo un mejor sistema inmunológico que todos los que viven en esta torre juntos. Bueno, quizás tú me ganas.

Sonrió sin saber porque, pero después frunció el ceño cuando él empezó a olfatear ¿Acaso había una fuga de gas?

— ¿Hueles eso?— él bajo del mostrador y ella se quedó quieta, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer. Volvió a aspirar el aire unos pasos delante de ella, y se quedo quieto, de una manera que parecía antinatural para él.

— ¿Qué es?— no le respondió, eso la hizo sentir aún más intranquila— ¿Chico Bestia?

Hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ahora viéndole directamente. Raven subió su mano para acomodarse subir el escote de su pijama, momentáneamente consiente de lo expuestos que estaban sus pechos, nada exagerado, pero el recordar los sueños que en los que su compañero era protagonista le hacían sentir incomoda en su presencia, especialmente cuando se quedaban así, a solas. En silencio.

Con él viéndola así, con sus grandes ojos verdes dilatados y totalmente enfocados en ella.

Jamás había deseado tanto haber seguido a Dick al entrenamiento.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— él no dijo nada, tan solo continuó viéndola, y ella estaba en un punto en que sentía que se volvería loca entre la tan poca común quietud en él y su intensa mirada. Pero no esperaba sentir la ola de terror cuando él empezó a caminar hacia ella, sin apartar sus ojos de ella ni un solo segundo, trató de no demostrarlo, no quería verse tan vulnerable— ¿Chico Bestia?

No se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a ella, le vio intrigado, y ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, como si hubiera algo que no terminará de entender, para finalmente inclinarse para ocultar su rostro entre su cuello y cabello, Raven sentía que aunque lo deseará no podría moverse, le sintió aspirar aire, y él dejo salir un ronroneo que la hizo temblar.

Se pego aún más contra el mostrador, siendo consiente de que solamente estaba empeorando la situación, que se estaba arrinconando, pero decidió ignorar el sentido común y no lo aparto. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como el descendía rozando sus labios contra su cuello, y juro que en cualquier momento iba a caer. Él volvió a aspirar cuando llegó a su clavícula, y besó su piel provocando que esta ardiera de una manera placenteramente tortuosa.

—Hueles tan bien— volvió a verla a los ojos mientras tomaba sus cabellos entre sus manos y los acercaba a su nariz—, como lluvia y orquídeas. Me estas volviendo loco.

—Chico Bestia.

—Ese no es mi nombre. Di mi nombre.

—Changeling— el negó de nuevo.

—Mi verdadero nombre.

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cual era el verdadero nombre de Chico Bestia, nunca lo llamaban probablemente no lo sabría si no es que hace años que Rita lo reveló, pero no podía recordar. El había cerrado los ojos, como si quisiera concentrarse completamente en la manera en que ella iba a decir su nombre, y como no pareció poder aguantar más descendió de nuevo su rostro para quedar a la misma altura. Sus bocas se unieron brevemente, más a modo de caricia que de beso, fue un toque eléctrico, haciendo que Raven estuviera deseosa de más mientras la mano enguantada de él paso por cintura y subió hasta casi llegar a sus pechos. Cuando él abrió los ojos se detuvo.

La magia se acabo.

El se apartó y estaba notablemente avergonzado, como no creyendo lo que acababa de hacer. Ella también despertó en ese instante del encanto.

—Chico Bestia, yo…

— ¡Lo siento mucho Raven!— se aparto rápido, como si ella le quemara—. No debí de haberte hecho esto. Lo siento mucho.

Y se fue, huyó dejándola con las mejillas ardiendo y un hambre de algo que no se atrevía a nombrar.

* * *

¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? ¡Por todos los cielos! Ellos eran amigos, ¿cómo había dejado que el se acercara tanto? Cuando ella no podía darle lo que quería… no podía hacerlo.

Raven se mordió los labios ansiosa por llegar a la oscuridad de su habitación, definitivamente no iba a ir al entrenamiento.

Ella no podía dejar que esto volviera a pasar, no importaba que dijeran sus sueños, sus deseos o su corazón.

Ella no podía dejar que esto pasará.

* * *

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Changeling?— Raven casi deja salir un bufido desesperada. Podía quitarse de encima a Starfire, que de por si era toda una odisea ¿Pero Jinx? A ella ni muerta la hacías desistir.

—No es nada.

La mujer de ojos y cabello rosa le miró sospechando, pero no tenía el suficiente interés y por eso lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

—Si tú lo dices— se encogió de hombros, le iba a dar un descanso a Raven, pero tarde o temprano le iba a sacar todo, no por nada era su confidente "secreta", porque si Star se enteraba lloraría como no hubiera un mañana—, lo que si tienes que decirme es lo que te ha estado molestado y no quisiste contarme por teléfono.

—No estoy de humor Jinx— se cubrió la cara con una de sus almohadas, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

—Oh no señorita—, la otra mujer tomo la almohada y golpeo a Raven en la cara con esta—, tuve que prometerle a Wally una noche para que me trajera.

—No es como si no se la fueras a dar de todas formas.

Jinx rodó los ojos, eso era obvio.

—Vamos, cuéntame— se sentó a su lado en la cama, mientras trataba de quitar las pequeñas arrugas de la sabana negra—, se supone que estamos para ayudarnos la una a la otra con todo esto de ser hijas de quien somos.

En alguna ocasión platicando con Jinx tocaron el tema de como sobrellevaron su… "herencia". La antes villana era como ella. Cuando se lo contó no se sorprendió, eso explicaba su talento con la magia, la piel gris, el cabello y los ojos de color extravagante, quizás fuera común entre los hijos nacidos de relaciones entre humanos y demonios la coloración fuera de lo común; ambas sospechaban que Kydywild era también como ellas, aunque Jinx nunca se atrevió a preguntarle cuando eran compañeros. Pero a diferencia de Raven, la madre de Jinx era un demonio menor que se caracterizaba por provocar pequeñas tragedias y en general mala suerte por pura diversión, pero se conformaba con causársela a cierto tipo de personas en particular y a lo mucho familias pequeñas, no tenía el nivel de ambición que Trigon.

Para Raven saber que había alguien más como ella significo mucho: No estaba sola.

—He estado teniendo unos dolores de cabeza monstruosos y sueños… extraños.

— ¿De causalidad no son húmedos?— la mujer con más curvas se sonrojo profundamente ante el tono causal de su amiga, y esa fue toda la confirmación que la otra necesitaba—, lo son. Y apuesto quien es tu inspiración.

—Ya déjame en paz.

Esta vez fue Raven quien la golpeo con la almohada, múltiples veces, pero se dejo de juegos cuando Jinx sonrió algo incomoda, definitivamente sabía algo.

—Que pena por ti, porque no se que esta pasando contigo— Raven suspiró, Jinx era su última esperanza, entonces frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué preguntaste si los sueños eran húmedos entonces?

—Oye, no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad de burlarme de ti.

Volvió a golpearla con la almohada mientras gruñía molesta.

—Pero se de alguien que podría ayudarte, su nombre es Miriam.

* * *

Visitó a la tal Miriam hacía una semana, y decidió ignorar cada una de sus palabras, era algo demasiado estúpido como para ser verdad. Definitivamente la mujer sabía de demonología, pero no la iban a timar, no importaba que fuera la madre de crianza de Jinx.

El problema es que los dolores seguían siendo una constante en su vida y los sueños eran cada vez más y más intensos, hasta el punto en que la estaban volviendo loca.

Ya estaba al límite.

* * *

Despertó teniendo que taparse la boca ante el gemido que estuvo a punto de dejar salir. Esta vez era como estar entre el sueño y la realidad, aún podía sentir como si tuviera la cabeza de él en su parte más íntima, brindándole place tanto con su lengua como sus dedos. Dedicándose a ella y solo a ella mientras la miraba con sus oscuros ojos verdes llenos de fervor, como si fuera alguna especie de divinidad. Tal y como paso en la cocina.

Jadeo despacio sin poder contenerse, estos sueños iban a acabar con su cordura, y también con su pudor.

Raven siempre había culpado a las características demoniacas por los ocasionales sueños de índole sexual que tenía, pero la manera en que fue educada en Azarath por los monjes no le permitía sentir comodidad de expresar su sexualidad. Le enseñaron que su cuerpo era pecado, que jamás debía de sentir el placer. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar esa posibilidad, ella debía de ser capaz de soportar esto.

—Al diablo con todo.

Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de como hacer esto, pero decidió que iba a dejarse llevar, mordiéndose los labios por la anticipación mientras su mano se dirigía hacía su entrepierna. No podía creer que iba a hacer esto, pero apenas y rozo su clítoris se le escapo un suspiro, no sabía si era una reacción exagerada debido a su diferente anatomía o porque tenía a su cuerpo al límite, pero definitivamente le había gustado.

Movió sus dedos despacio en círculos, con miedo de provocarse demasiadas sensaciones y no ser capaz de controlarse, no quería tener que explicar que había destruido algo por no poder controlar sus impulsos sexuales, pero también porque quería disfrutar de cada segundo de esto, de esta primera experiencia. Cerró los ojos esta vez para recordar su sueño, cada pequeño detalle que le pudiera hacer sentir aunque fuera una milésima parte de lo que había sentido.

 _Chico Bestia le tumbó sobre aquella mesa, ya estaba completamente desnuda, al igual que él. Sabía cuan ansiosa estaba, hambrienta de placer, pero el maldito tenía que tomarse todo el tiempo que ella no tenía primero acariciando sus piernas, de arriba hacía abajo, entonces llegando hasta sus caderas, formando con sus pulgares círculos invisibles sobre su piel._

— _Gar…— le sonrío burlón, quería que le rogara. Raven se mordió los labios pensando que jamás se había visto más guapo._

— _Paciencia, Rae. Paciencia— dejo sus caderas para volver a sus muslos—, siempre dices que soy un impaciente, deberías de avergonzarte de ti misma._

— _Por favor._

— _Vamos Raven— beso su vientre, justo por debajo de su ombligo— he esperado tanto por esto, déjame disfrutar de ti un poco más._

— _Chico Bestia…— comenzó el lento camino hacía su intimidad, dando besos de manera esporádica, él lo deseaba tanto como ella, pero quería mantener todo bajo control. No quería hacerlo realmente, pero Raven dejó salir un sonoro suspiro cuando sus labios apenas y rozaron su pequeño botón de placer, estaba hinchado y demasiado sensible, debido a eso él sonrió con malicia._

— _Si que estas feliz— la toco con la yema de sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer— eres tan sensible Rae… me encanta._

 _Al parecer en ese momento Garfield decidió que ya estaba satisfecho con sus juegos, o quizás que Raven ya había esperado suficiente, no es que a ella le importará, no cuando él pasó sin pudor alguno su lengua de abajo hacia arriba de su intimidad para detenerse en justo antes de llegar a su clítoris, para pasar alrededor de este sin tocarlo realmente, y después regresó hacia abajo con una expresión traviesa en su rostro._

— _¿Ocurre algo malo?— frunció el ceño molesta, había sido paciente pero ya no podía más. Enredo sus dedos entre los cabellos de él, y le puso contra ella. Pareció por fin rendirse ante el momento y comenzó a usar su lengua para darle el placer que tanto deseaba. Raven se arqueo ante el éxtasis y cerro los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar todo lo que él podía ofrecerle._

— _Mírame Raven— negó con la cabeza, no quería dejar de sentirse bien—, mírame._

 _Se detuvo y solo así logró que ella le viera, molesta pero poniendo atención. Sonrió, ahora satisfecho de tener toda su atención._

— _Dime Raven, ¿cuál es mi nombre?— lentamente introdujo dos de sus dedos, haciéndola arquearse, tratando de que el proceso fuera más rápido— Dilo, mi verdadero nombre._

— _Garfield._

— _Eso nena, dilo de nuevo._

— _Garfield— él aumento la velocidad, y Raven comenzó a percibir esa sensación en el vientre ya muy común entre sus sueños pero que nunca lograba llegar hasta el final—, Garfield._

 _Bajo de nuevo su boca para rodear su clítoris entre sus labios y succionarlo, pero no aparto su vista de ella, quería verla retorcerse._

Raven mordió su labio con demasiada fuerza, demasiado concentrada en la sensación de sus dedos dentro de su vagina mientras esta se contraía y como el placer viajaba por toda su espina dorsal para llegar a su cerebro y provocarle el orgasmo que sus sueños le habían negado durante meses. De sus labios salió un pequeño gemido antes de que todo acabará.

Respiró profundo, analizando lo que acababa de lograr. Había tenido un orgasmo y aparentemente no había causado ningún daño, eso era bueno. Y la satisfacción que sentía definitivamente era algo bueno, estaba mucho más relajada si comparaba esto a treinta minutos de meditación.

Escuchó el rápido latir de su corazón, y se permitió reír levemente, quien iba a decir que se iba a perder tanto entre sus fantasías. El sueño de repente comenzó a invadirle, y estuvo a punto de rendirse ante este, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y que manera de hacerlo.

Si antes se había arqueado de placer, ahora lo hacía por dolor.

Su cabeza de nuevo dolía, y esta vez como nunca, esta vez estaba segura de que le había hecho verdadero daño, sentir un líquido sobre su piel se lo confirmó. Salió de la cama, ni siquiera estaba segura de como lo logró, pero llegó a su baño lo más pronto que pudo, no podía asegurar que había corrido, pero con la poca luz de ese baño pudo notar por unos instantes como sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

No, no estaba presente el otro par, simplemente sus ojos normales completamente rojos, después de ver como la esclerótica retomaba el color blanco, pero su iris continuó teniendo el mismo color rojo y su pupila tenía una forma inusual, pero mientras estos tomaban su estado de normalidad pudo ver claramente lo que le había hecho daño.

Un recordatorio de lo que tanto se enfocaba en olvidar, en lo que trataba de no ser, pero al parecer nunca iba a poder dejar esto de lado. Nunca iba a dejar de ser hija de Trigon, un demonio.

Dos pequeñas prominencias similares a los cuernos de un carnero joven salían de los laterales de su cráneo.

Miriam tenía razón, el cambio había sucedido.

Estaba jodida.

* * *

Y ya tenemos la razón de porque este fic se llama "Horns" :D ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que le dijo Miriam a Raven? O más importante, ¿Qué le pasa a Lupita? Ok no, siento mucho tener este humor tonto, pero hablando en serio, me gustaría leer sus teorías si es que a alguien se le ocurre algo en especial. Sólo les diré que esta relacionado con el incidente en la cocina ;) a ver si alguien adivina que es lo que va a pasar.

Hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sé que no tengo perdón, me he tardado demasiado. Sí aún quedan lectores, muchísimas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia.

* * *

 **Horns**

.

Capítulo 2

.

—Como ya te lo he dicho, mi madre me abandonó apenas y tuvo la oportunidad. No estaba en sus planes criar a una niña cuando podía divertirse causando desgracia a otra familia de humanos— dejó la almohada al lado—, mi padre ni loco se iba a hacer responsable, así que ella me dejó con Mariam.

—Tomó el lugar de tu madre.

—Más que una madre, fue una mentora. Me enseñó muchas cosas y me orientó para para aceptar lo que soy. Nunca me dijo que tenía que cambiar para los demás.

—Debió ser bueno tener a alguien allí para enseñarte.

—Creí que los monjes te habían ayudado.

—Los monjes me ayudaron a controlar mis poderes, no a entenderlos— hablo con cierta amargura, normalmente no ponía atención a ese detalle, pero saber que Jinx había tenido una influencia más positiva le daba cierta envidia—. Básicamente me enseñaron que eran malos y debía controlarlos sin importar las circunstancias. Eso conllevaba dejar de lado el ser niña.

—Cuando lo dices de esa manera suena terrorífico. No sé qué habría hecho sin ella y su apoyo.

—¿Sigues en contacto con ella?— decidió cambiar de tema, le resultaba incómodo pensar en si las personas que la criaron lo hicieron bien o mal.

—No. Me separé de ella cuando La Colmena me ofreció la oportunidad de unirme a ellos. No le gustó para nada mis intenciones de convertirme en una súper villana, como Madame Rouge.

—Eras muy joven.

—Y las personas a mí alrededor no ayudaban mucho, no cuando me apuntaban con el dedo llamándome bruja mientras lanzan rocas— la mujer de mejillas rosadas sonrió tristemente—, mi gran sueño era ser una villana fría y calculadora, una auténtica femme fatale.

—No tenías el mejor de los apoyos, aún y que ella estuviera allí.

—Eso no justifica mis sueños tontos— suspiró mientras trataba de explicar lo siguiente, aunque fueran amigas no dejaba de sentirse vulnerable al revelar lo siguiente—. No me atrevo a volver, ni siquiera para decirle que he tomado el camino correcto. A veces muero por hacerlo, pero me avergüenza tanto haber preferido a La Colmena y ese estúpido sueño que a mi madre de crianza.

— ¿Podrías llevarme con ella?

— ¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Qué parte de que no quiero volver no has entendido?

—Necesito que alguien me lleve. Ni siquiera se si es seguro, podría ser una sirviente de Trigon.

Jinx frunció el ceño profundamente, viéndola completamente indignada.

—Mariam no sirve a nada ni nadie. Siempre lo dice, y yo le creo.

—Jinx…

— ¡Joder! ¡No hagas eso!— con el contacto continuo con Jinx y algunos otros héroes con ascendencia similar a la de Raven se dio cuenta de algo, la jerarquía demoníaca se mantenía generación tras generación, no importaba que fueras un híbrido, y demonios de la talla de Trigon eran pocos, así que podía aprovechar que los demonios de menor categoría se sentían obligados a seguirla y obedecerla, con algunos su mera presencia era suficiente, pero con otros, como Jinx, necesitaba mostrar su otro par de ojos y estaban a su merced. Jinx pronto se dio cuenta de esto—. Odio cuando lo haces. Es en serio, no quiero volver. No estoy lista.

—Tan sólo quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de Mariam.

—No tienes que usar eso para que te lo diga, ¡somos amigas!— se frotó los brazos, pocas cosas le hacían sentir como la mirada demoniaca de Raven—. Nunca supe exactamente que era, creo que era medio demonio como nosotras, no encuentro otra explicación de que supiera tanto de demonología sin parecer uno.

— ¿Cómo luce físicamente?

—Su piel es gris, como la nuestra. La última vez que la vi lucía como una mujer en sus setenta, su cabello ya esté completamente blanco— Jinx por un instante se quedó pensando, Raven pensó que quizás esto era más agridulce de lo que esperaba que fuera para alguien tan despreocupada como su amiga—. Pero sus ojos son inconfundibles, iguales a los de una cabra, escarlatas.

— ¿Una cabra?— arqueo la ceja algo incrédula, pero si Jinx tenía ojos como gato ¿por qué aquella mujer no de cabra?

—Sí, de cabra. Era espeluznante cuando te miraba fijamente y estaba molesta— ella sonrió, recordando cuando la regañaba por asustar a unos niños con sus poderes—. Debes de ir a la India, ella vive en una aldea que no está ni siquiera en mapas, pero llegarás. Mariam es muy famosa entre los aldeanos.

— ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

—No estoy lista, pero por favor, saludala de mi parte. Y por favor— se tiró en la cama e hizo un ovillo—, dile que no me he equivocado tanto

Acarició los cabellos cortos de su amiga, sabiendo lo tormentoso que puede ser tener esta clase de relación con tu figura materna, sabía que Jinx pronto se quedaría dormida debido a esto, así que le respondió rápido.

—Lo haré.

* * *

—Nightwing, podemos hablar.

—Justo eso quería pedirte— frunció el ceño, sin saber exactamente qué había hecho mal—. ¿Te ha molestado de nuevo Chico Bestia?

—¿Qué? No—casi gritó, casi. No quería darle motivos a su amigo para sospechar—. No quiero hablar de Chico Bestia, es algo personal.

—¿Personal?

—Sí, quisiera unos días libres.

—No veo problema— sabía que no lo habría, muy rara vez tomaba días libres y por eso no dudaría en decir que si —, ¿puedo saber para qué los quieres?

—No eres mi padre, Richard. Es algo personal, solo eso necesitas saber.

Se volteo, suponiendo que era suficiente y no necesitaba alegar más, pues normalmente recordarle cuál era su lugar era suficiente.

—Raven. Es cierto que no soy tu padre, eso lo sabemos muy bien— se detuvo abruptamente, más que nada por escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle—, pero soy tu líder, y más que eso: Soy tu amigo. Me preocupo por ti. Sé que algo está pasando entre tu y Chico Bestia, y me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

—No está pasando nada.

Al mismo tiempo del vibrar de sus cuerdas vocales notó que también vibraba el vidrio de las ventanas.

—Él también me pidió unos días libres— se sorprendió, sin saber que decirle ante esta declaración—. Algo esta pasando, lo sé, y aunque trato de respetar la privacidad de ambos, honestamente temo que no puedan trabajar en equipo por malentendidos.

—No ocurre nada, de hacerlo ya te lo habría dicho— el tan sólo apretó los labios, deseando saber que estaba pasando con sus amigos.

* * *

Viajó hasta la India a escondidas, fingió que iba a encerrarse a meditar por días para "solucionar" sus dolores de cabeza. Tuvo que repetirlo una y otra vez, no quería que Chico Bestia entrara y se diera cuenta de que todo era una mentira. Robin iba a matarla si se enteraba de que le había mentido.

Tal y como había dicho Jinx, no tuvo dificultades para encontrarla, y cuando estuvo frente a Mariam, no supo que pensar, no importaba lo que ella hubiera dicho, ver es diferente a escuchar. Era una mujer bastante anciana, Raven sabía que definitivamente no era humana por el color de su piel, un gris más oscuro que el de Jinx, pero la prueba definitiva eran sus ojos: Escarlata, definitivamente como los de una cabra, su cabello era completamente blanco, así que no podía decir si lo había tenido alguna vez de ese mismo tono. La mujer la observó de abajo hacia arriba, quizás analizandola como ella lo había hecho previamente.

—Pasa— la invitó con tranquilidad, como si hubiera sabido que iba a llegar. Se dio la media vuelta y escuchó unos golpecitos en la madera que le recordaban al ruido que hacían las mujeres que usaban tacones, ¿Estaría usado unas de esos artefactos de tortura debajo de esa falda a su edad? No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse porque los usaría dentro de su casa y a esa edad, porque inmediatamente la hizo y tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras ponía una taza de té frente a ella—. Necesitas ayuda, y Jinx te ha mandado acá.

—Supongo que si tiene el don de la videncia, sabe ya mi problema.

—Mi don es limitado, se que tienes dudas, y ya no tienes a nadie más que te ayude.

—Efectivamente— Le contó sus malestares, pero omitió sus inquietantes y cada vez más recientes sueños eróticos, y también quien era su padre, si esta mujer sabía de demonología lo mejor era que no los supiera, Mariam la escucho en silencio, pero en ningún momento sus inusuales pupilas dejaron de estar sobre Raven.

—No te ocurre nada malo— la voz de la mujer sonaba demasiado confiada, y a Raven no le gusto que respondiera eso apenas terminó de decirle las molestias que tenía desde hace semanas— No eres la primera a quien le pasa.

— ¿Entonces por qué estos dolores de cabeza?— cruzó los brazos contra su pecho, por más anormal que se viera esta mujer no podía confiarse—. No pueden venir de la nada.

—No lo hacen, es un proceso de maduración.

— ¿Maduración?— arqueo una ceja, ahora mucho más escéptica.

—Cada demonio femenino lo pasa, es lograr la maduración completa.

—No soy una demonio, y creo que ya estoy completamente madura, como puede observar— con otra persona no se habría atrevido a hacer alusión a su cuerpo, sobretodo porque era muy consciente de la manera en que la veían gracias a las curvas que tenía desde que era una adolescente, curvas que solo se acentuaron con los años, pero estaba hablando con una desconocida, y entre más claras quedaran las cosas mejor.

—Asumo que aún no has tenido tu primera menstruación— Raven no contestó, pero la mujer continuó hablando porque sabía que tenía la razón—, los demonios pasan por algo similar al ciclo estral*, pero no tienen celo hasta aproximadamente pasados los tres siglos de existencia. Aún así desarrollan cuerpos curvilíneos muy rápido para atraer la atención de humanos y que sea más fácil manipularlos. Las medio demonios son distintas, viven largas vidas comparadas a los humanos, pero aproximadamente desde los catorce años comienza el crecimiento de senos y caderas, pero no menstrúan hasta pasados los veinte, no es una edad exacta, he visto algunos casos en que llegan hasta los treinta.

Raven estuvo a punto de decirle que a Jinx no le fue tan bien en ese ámbito, pero se prefirió no cometer esa indiscreción y considero que lo mejor era preguntar.

— ¿Me duele la cabeza horrores porque estoy a punto de menstruar? ¿Sólo eso?

—Debo confesarte que en todo mi tiempo de vida no había visto a alguien que le doliera la cabeza debido a esto.

—No esta segura entonces— suspiro decepcionada, al menos había aprendido porque aún no menstruaba, ella que pensaba que era infértil y no tendría que preocuparse en evitar esparcir el legado de Trigon.

—Cada familia demoníaca tiene una maduración distinta, incluso varía entre familiares. En la mayoría de casos son marcas en la piel, aunque casos más graves son como los de Jinx, que fue prematura y sus ojos quedaron como los de un gato antes de presentar su primera menstruación, conocí a una chiquilla que le salió cola de perro y otra que podía ver en la noche a la perfección como las lechuzas, por nombrar a algunas— levantó sus faldas lo suficiente para mostrar sus pies, o más bien patas de cabra, eso explicaba el ruido al caminar—: Y yo quede así. Fue muy doloroso.

No se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que le podía ocurrir a ella. Es más, prefería pensar que nada le iba a pasar, que estas eran mentiras.

— ¿Está segura?

—Lamento decirte que eso no va a funcionar en mi, querida— ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento dejó que su lado demoníaco la poseyera—. Puedo notar por tu porte que no eres hija de un demonio de rango mediano o menor como Jinx y otras niñas que he ayudado, así que no puedo decirte exactamente cuales serán las consecuencias.

Apretó los puños con coraje, pero en su mirada se notaba temor ¿Acaso nunca se desharía de Trigon?

—He luchado toda mi vida contra esta maldición. Esto no es justo.

—Oh, mi niña— la mujer se levantó de donde estaba para ponerse a su lado y poner la cabeza de Raven contra su pecho, abrazándola—, esto no es una maldición, simplemente es una condición de vida más difícil que las demás.

—No quiero cambiar— no se atrevió a apartar a la anciana, recordó cuando Starfire paso por su proceso de transformación, pero no creía que la suya resultará beneficiosa, ahora comprendía como se sentía.

—Tranquila— acarició los cabellos de Raven con ternura—. Mi cambio fue tan drástico porque yo soy tres cuartos demonio, tu tan solo eres la mitad. Será un cambio menor, quizás solo te vayan a aparecer marcas, como si fueran tatuajes, y a juzgar por la zona lo más probable es que sea en tu cuero cabelludo, ni siquiera se notará.

Ya no quiso decir más, quizás no iba a pasarle nada si tenía suerte, tal vez era infértil como tanto tiempo lo había creído. Por un momento deseó que las personas de Azarath hubieran hecho algo para evitar que esto le pasará, ¿No se les ocurrió que era peligroso que ella misma tuviera descendencia? Lo más probable es que ni siquiera creyeran que iba a sobrevivir. Ella misma no creía que iba a sobrevivir a esa profecía.

—Si me extirpó el útero, ¿esto se acabará?— aún le quedaba un poco de esperanza.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde.

No iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo.

—Gracias— dijo secamente para ponerse de nuevo la capucha, refugiándose en su sombra como cuando era más joven.

—Desearía hacer más— ella suspiró, evidenciando que su pesar era real.

—Jinx dice que lo siente mucho.

—Lo sé, siempre lo supe— cruzó los brazos acariciando suavemente la piel sobre sus ropas—, dile que puede volver cuando lo deseé, siempre estaré para ella.

Asintió y desapareció entre sus sombras, esperando que todo se quedará en marcas y nada más.

* * *

Raven se observó en el espejo, o más bien los restos de este, la fuerza de su impresión había sido tanta que la mayor parte de este había explotado en pequeños pedazos, quedando sólo los bordes más o menos intactos.

Se tocó las sienes, tratando de encontrar la manera de ocultar esos cuernos que destacaban tanto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Me encantaría prometerles que actualizaré más pronto, pero entre que el fandom se estaba muriendo desde hace rato y los comics de Teen Titans me desilucioné. Mucho.

Si he actualizado hoy es porque el capítulo estaba practicamente hecho en un 95%. Gracias por leerme, aún no sé si también catalogarle como "Hiatus" o esperar a ver que pasa. Quizás en algún momento vuelva mi amor por el BBRae.

Espero volver algún día.


End file.
